This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Telecommunications enclosures are commonly used in the telecommunications industry to house connections and/or components. The telecommunications enclosures are often employed to distribute telecommunications services, e.g., telephone, television, radio, computer network, internet, etc., to one or more customer locations. The telecommunications enclosures are often locked to discourage unauthorized access. In addition, when installed in outdoor environments, the telecommunications enclosures are generally required to resist harsh conditions associated with the outdoor environment in order to protect one or more connections and/or components contained therein.